


I could pour you up a drink and we could burn something

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Airplane Sex, Blowjobs, Fingering, M/M, Rimming, louis is a little thief, not really but, this fic isnt very long im sorry lauren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 20:02:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3394595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Louis, huh?” this Harry person raises his eyebrows, “I can see how you got mixed up. Our drinks even look identical.” He holds his drink next to Louis’ ” Yep, totally reasonable.”</p><p>(Louis almost steals Harry's drink, he doesn't, thankfully. They become friends. Sit next to each other on a plane. Join the mile high club. Stuff like that.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I could pour you up a drink and we could burn something

**Author's Note:**

> this for u lauren i love you bitch

Louis had been waiting for the coffee barista to call his name for half an hour. He has a flight to the other side of the atlantic, then across a whole country, that leaves in 45 minutes and he just need his caffeine for this 10 hour flight. Also, there is no way it takes 30 minutes to make the freakishly sugary drink he ordered.

He’s sitting right outside the shop and hasn't heard a mumble that could possibly sound even close to his name. There is, however, an unattended frozen drink that has been sitting on the counter for maybe 5 minutes. 3 at least. He can see the ring of water around the bottom of it and he knows that this drink will melt if no one takes it. It even looks like his, if you squint. Honestly, he is doing them a favor because there is no one else in the shop and he really needs to find his gate. He makes the split decision to just take it, so he jumps up and reaches for it right as someone else does the same thing. Louis stumbles right into the counter.

“Ya all right there, mate?” The person says.

Louis looks up and sees that he just tried to steal from the most beautiful person he has ever seen (which says a lot because he grew up with Zayn and Zayn is probably the most beautiful person ever, but.).

“Uh, yeah,” Louis coughs, “ sorry, I just thought this was mine.”

The other person smirks, “Your name Harry too, then?”

“No, actually, it’s really close though, like it’s no wonder I was mistaken-”

“I have a salted caramel hot chocolate with 2 shots of espresso for Louis!” The barista yells. Louis is going to jump out of his plain. He could pretend like it isn’t his, but there is no one else in sight. The world is against him.

“Louis, huh?” this Harry person raises his eyebrows, “I can see how you got mixed up. Our drinks even look identical.” He holds his drink next to Louis’” Yep, totally reasonable.”

“Listen, okay,” He grabs his drink, “My flight for LA leaves in like 30 minutes, I was anxious about finding my gate, my bestfriend is in LA all alone, and the barista here apparently needs 30 minutes to make hot chocolate.” He breathes out and takes a big gulp of his drink. It burns, but Louis thinks he deserves a distraction from this very pretty boy and his traitor coffee.

“Whoa, hey I’m flirting it’s alright I’m not mad,” He laughs, “You’re going to LA? Me too, actually!”

“Flirting?” Louis blinks, “LA?”

“Yes, thats what people do when they meet cute boys who try to steal their coffee.”

“You’re going to LA?”

“Yeah, would you maybe wanna sit together? Unless I’m like totally creeping you out or you have someone else with you?” He looks really hopeful and Louis is probably going to pass out.

“No, I’m alone. I’d love to sit with you. “ He smiles.

Harry beams, Louis is pretty sure actual honest to God sun beams come from his face, “Great! We should probably get going before they leave without us.” He turns and Louis follows after him.

They make it to their plane right on time and they find seats near the wing. The stewardesses goes over how to be safe in an emergency and Louis laughs when he sees Harry giving the all his attention. Louis tunes her out.

“So what’s bringing you to the states? You said a friend is there?” Harry says when the ladies finish with the pre-flight routine.

“Yeah,” Louis turns in his seat so he can face him, “My bestfriend, Zayn, goes to UCLA and I’m going to see him. I haven’t seen him since he left for freshman year 3 years ago. Money was too tight for him to fly home over breaks, so I’m going to surprise him. We have only been able to skype, so this is big for us.” Louis smiles.

“That’s very sweet of you, I’m sure he misses you.”

“Yeah I miss him loads, too.” Louis coughs away the lump in his throat. He sure does miss Zayn, “Anyway, what’s bringing you?”

Harry plays with the plastic lid to his drink as he answers, “I’m going to visit my sister. She moved out there when she graduated last spring.” He smiles down at his drink.

“Aw,” Louis ruffles his curls (He absolutely does not think about how Harry closes his eyes and leans into it), “Cute little brother going to visit his adult older sister.”

“Yep,” Harry pops the P, “Brother of the year, I am.”

They go back and forth for the first couple hours of the flight just like that. Louis learns Harry has two best friends back home named Niall and Liam and that he really likes history and maybe wants to go into it as a career.

Louis tells Harry about his little sisters and all his crazy stories from growing up to just a few weeks ago. He finds out that Harry only lives a few towns over from where he goes to school and they even play a game of ‘Never Have I Ever’ with the cheap airplane alcohol. They may or may not get a little tipsy. Louis blames the lack of no caffeine his drink from earlier probably had.

“So,” Harry says after his fourth drink, “never have I ever, gotten arrested.”

Louis downs his drink.

“No!” Harry laughs, “What happened? You aren’t a criminal right?”

“No,” Louis slaps his arm, “I was just a reckless teenager who loved weed. what’re you gonna do?” He shrugs.

“well I’m glad you aren't a criminal.” he smiles, “ ‘s your turn, Lou.”

“Right,” Louis claps, “never have I ever,” He looks around, because he honestly has ran out of things to ask. He’s already asked the standard ‘never have I ever made out with my stuffed animal’ and ‘never have i ever wore my mom’s makeup’. He is honestly at a loss, until his eyes land on the illuminated bathroom sign. Yes, “never have I ever had sex in an airplane bathroom.” He grins.

Neither of them drink.

“Well that just won't do,” Louis says before he leans forward and brushes his lips against Harry’s. Louis would blame his forwardness on being drunk, but he doesn’t feel all that drunk anymore. Well, on alcohol. He could probably very well be very intoxicated from this boy alone.

“This okay?” Louis whispers.

“Yeah,” Harry mumbles before he pushes forward and kisses him.

It’s sweet. Harry tastes like the alcohol they have been drinking for the past couple hours, but he can also taste the drink that he had almost stolen from him that morning. It tastes really good.

Harry pushes against him a little so his back is against the wall of the airplane and sets his hands on Louis’ thighs. He’s running his thumb across the inseam of his jeans, and Louis forgets how to breathe.

“Bathroom,” Louis says when he pulls back, “Bathroom. Now.”

“Yeah,” Harry scrambles with his seatbelt to get it off and stands, “C’mon, Lou,” He whines. He might even be bouncing on his toes and Louis is so endeared.

“Alright, calm down ‘m coming.”

“You will be,” Harry smirks.

Louis groans, “I take it back I want nothing to do with you.” but he stands anyways because that was the world’s biggest lie and they both know it.

Everyone on the plain probably knows what they are about to do, but Louis could honestly care less. This boy clinging to him is really pretty and he really wants to stick his dick in his mouth. Really, really badly.

They make it to the bathroom only to find it occupied.

“Are you shittin-” Louis doesn’t even get to finish before the door opens and a little boys pops out, “-oh god.” He slaps a hand across his mouth.

“Sorry,” The little boy says, “I had to potty.”

“That’s alright, bud.” Louis says as he pulls Harry into the bathroom.

The bathroom was a lot bigger in his head.

He is about to voice his statement, but he has a pair of lips on his and a hand squeezing his ass.

Louis forgets all thoughts of little boys and small bathrooms and focuses on Harry’s thigh between his and how he can feel Harry getting hard against his hip.

“I have wanted to kiss you all day, Lou.” Harry says when he pulls back to mouth at Louis’ neck.

“Yeah?” Louis is a little breathless. Harry is grinding against him and there is probably 3 bruises on his neck already, “I kinda want you to suck my dick.”

“Yeah?” Harry mimics him, “I can do that.”

Harry wastes no time dropping down to his knees. It’s a little cramped, but Louis could think of a hundred reasons about why he doesn’t care; Harry pulling his zipper down is probably the top reason right now. He pulls down Louis jeans so that they pool on the ground and he mouths at Louis through the fabric of his boxers.

Louis runs his fingers through Harry’s hair and catches a few knots. He hears Harry whine and he tugs on a curl to see if he can get the same response. He does, obviously, and he keeps doing to urge Harry on.

“C’mon, H.” He tugs his hair a little harder and gets another whine as a response.

Harry grabs the end of his pants and pulls them down enough to get his mouth on the tip of Louis’ cock. Louis sucks in a breath and tightens his grip on Harry’s hair.

“Yeah, babe,” Louis moans out as Harry sucks again- harder this time. He looks through his lashes up at Louis as he wraps his hands around Louis’ thigh.

Louis groans when he realizes his hands span the whole top of his thigh. He grinds his hips a little to see if it’s alright with Harry, who just relaxes his throat and lets it happen. Louis takes that as an okay and rocks his hips in and out of Harry’s mouth slowly.

He can feel Harry’s hands travel up his thighs and around the swell of his ass. Louis is pretty sure Harry can cover a whole cheek with one hand and that is really helping his mental image of Harry’s hands grow to something great.

Harry teases Louis’ rim with a few fingers, but doesn’t push in, and Louis knows logically it would probably hurt, but he really doesn’t care right now. He pushes back into Harry’s hand while also pushing forward into his mouth, and it is just sinful. Harry has the prettiest mouth he has ever seen and it feels way better than it looks.

He moves his hand from Harry’s hair to his cheeks where he can feel them hollow out around him. He might make a whine that sounds anything but manly, but no one can prove it.

“I’m gonna- fuck- I will come if you don’t stop soon.” He mumbles.

Harry pulls off with a pop and a strand of spit connecting his mouth to Louis’ dick, and that shouldn’t be hot; should be absolutely disgusting, but Louis just groans because, well, it is hot.

“You coming is the point, love.” He’s got a hand around the base of Louis’ cock and he isn’t doing anything but squeezing. Louis still can’t breathe.

“Well I kinda want to eat you out before I come.”

“You ‘kinda want’ to do a lot of things don’t you?” Harry says as he shuffles to his feet while pulling his jeans and pants off.

“This plane ride isn’t long enough and this bathroom isn’t big enough for all the things I want to do with you.” Louis grabs him by the neck and kisses him.

It’s a really messy kiss thats all spit and teeth, and honestly probably the best kiss Louis has ever had.

“That a promise then, Lou?” Harry says when he pulls back.

“Of course it is,” Louis replies as he drops to his knees. He grabs at Harry’s ass and squeezes and pulls at the soft skin. This boy is so pretty, every part of him, is just so pretty.

“Thanks,” Harry breathes out. Louis said that out loud. Oops.

Louis leans forward and licks a long stripe over his rim before giving little kisses around it. He can feel Harry’s thighs quiver as he dips his tongue past the rim and starts flicking it in and out.

Harry is making these pretty sounds above him, and he is almost certain he might crying. He moves a hand around Harry’s hip so he can graze his fingers over Harry’s cock. He doesn’t do more than that because he is positive he can make this boy come untouched.

He moves his hand to rest on the back of Harry’s thigh so he can feel the muscles move under them. He really wants to fuck these thighs one day. Louis wants a lot of things.

He brings up his other hand to trace around Harry’s rim as he continues to lick him out.

“Please,” Harry sounds so broken and it sounds so beautiful.

Louis pushes a finger in next to his tongue and revels in the sound Harry makes. He moans against Harry and adds another finger. He tightens his other hand around his thigh because He’s pretty sure Harry would fall without the support.

“Lou- Louis. Please.” Harry is rambling over and over.

Louis pulls back but keeps a finger crooked inside him, “Please what, babe?”

“touch me, please.” He whines.

“So polite,” Louis says as he adds another finger along the other, “I am touching you.”

“Fuck.” He swears, “More, pl-please.”

“Come on, love. I know you can come untouched. I bet you do this all the time. When you’re at home, three fingers deep in your ass. Show me how good you are.” Louis finishes his sentence by flicking his tongue in beside his fingers.

Harry is pushing back against Louis’ face and is making these little whines that are going straight to Louis’ dick.

“Gotta be quiet, Harry,” Louis mumbles against him, “There’s a whole plane of people out there who can hear you.”

Harry is still making noises but it’s muffled, so Louis pulls back to see he has his fist in his mouth.

“Good boy.” He pats Harry’s thigh. He adds another finger in with the other two and scissors in and out. At one point he crooks his fingers and brushes up against something that has Harry’s knees buckling. Louis wraps his free arm around his waist to keep him up, but keeps away from his untouched cock.

“That feel good?” He asks as he takes a look at Harry’s cock. It’s nearly purple and Louis really wants to suck his dick. He can save that for another time.

Another time. God, he hopes there will be another time. Many times. Endless amount of times he will be able to suck this his cock.

“Yeah s’good.” Harry brings him out of his thoughts.

“Think you can come for me?” He rubs up against the bundle of nerves that had Harry falling apart. He keeps a constant pressure against it as he licks back into him.

He goes a little relentlessly because he really wants to see this boy come undone. He’s licking in and out and he can hear Harry start to lose it. His moans are louder and his whines are higher-pitched.

“Lou. Louis, yes.” and Louis pulls back just in time to watch Harry screw his eyes shut and come all over the wall he was leaning against. Louis pumps his fingers a few more times to help Harry ride out his orgasm before Harry is whining and pulling away from sensitivity. Louis takes his own dick in his hands and pumps a few times before he is coming all over the fake tile floors.

He leans back just in time for Harry to slide down and sit in his lap. He’s exhausted and honestly just wants to fall asleep in this cramped bathroom, but he really doesn’t want to do that either.

“That was really good. I’m glad we did that.” Harry mumbles into his neck.

“Me too. Maybe we can do it again sometime?” Louis laughs, but isn’t joking, not really.

Harry leans back to look at him and wraps his arms around his neck,“You gotta wine and dine me first-” He knits his eyebrows together, “What’s your last name?”

“Tomlinson.”

“Styles.”

“Well, Styles, I would love to take you on a wonderful date, but first we should clean up and get back to our seats. ‘m in need of a nap and a cuddle.”

“Yeah, alright Lou.” He leans in and fits his lips against Louis’. It’s a sweet chaste kiss that has him smiling against his lips.

They get cleaned up and redressed in an extremely fast amount of time considering they stopped every couple of seconds to kiss each other and giggle.Once they leave the bathroom, (with only a couple stares from people nearby who most likely heard them) they make their way back to their seats and collapsed against each other after they sit down.

“ ‘m sleepy.” Harry yawns.

Louis opens his arms and lets Harry lay down against his chest.

“Thanks for trying to steal my coffee.” Is the last thing he hears before he falls asleep.


End file.
